


Turning Point

by fauchevalent



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Carmilla needs a date to the gala and Danny is ready and available, F/F, Minor Laura Hollis/Danny Lawrence, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Society Party, but Danny and Carmilla are vaguely friends so, if you're Hollstein af you might really hate this, very slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauchevalent/pseuds/fauchevalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And I've never heard it. That's... weird. Anyway, Miss Lawrence, it appears we have the same problem."<br/>"It appears we do."<br/>"So you will be accompanying me to my mother's gala."<br/>"Um..."<br/>"Night, Rosenberg."<br/>"Goodnight?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Carmilla, but neither do you, and that's why we read fanfiction.

Danny's phone goes off at what would be an ungodly hour if she wasn't a textbook insomniac, and she rolls over in bed to face the glowing screen.  
 **Elvira  
** _I've got this thing._

She groans. 

**Xena  
** _And what exactly would this 'thing' be, and why is it important enough to wake me up at one-thirty?_

**Elvira  
** _Well that's a flat out lie, Carrot Top. We both know you were already up._

**Elvira**    
 _Unless you've suddenly found the magic cure for insomnia, in which case, send me a few._

**Xena**   
_What the hell do you want, Wednesday Addams?_

**Elvira**   
_Careful, not so harsh. Wouldn't want me to draw out the suspense any longer._

**Xena  
** _No, I'm really already bored._ ****  


**Elvira**   
_I need a date. To this gala thing my mother's throwing. And before you get all flustered and flattered, know you weren't my first choice, Xena._

Xena, Danny hums softly in appreciation, a  _classic_. She really wants Danny to go to this thing. A lightbulb goes off in Danny's head and she checks her calendar before shooting back a reply.

**Xena**   
_This 'gala thing' wouldn't happen to be on Sunday, would it? At the Elk ballroom?_

**Call from**   ** _Elvira_**

Danny rolls her eyes and picks up the call with a quiet sigh. "Yes, Carmilla?"  
"How the  _hell_ do you know so much about my mother's gala, Rosenberg?"  
"I appreciated that reference." Danny compliments without thinking about it, biting her tongue as Carmilla's pride swells through the phone.  
"You did, huh? I'm  _full of 'em_." She crows, and Danny almost hangs up the phone.  
"I know so much about your mother's gala,  _Elvira_ , because my parents are attending. I'm required to go." Danny's voice is tinged with anger, but she tries to swallow it down.   
"Elvira, huh? A  _classic._ You gotta be pissed your parents are making you go to this shit- why are they attending?"  
"I'm  _full of 'em_." Danny parrots back, tacking on a quick, "Danny  _Lawrence_. Of the Rosewood Lawrences? My folks were just  _delighted_ to be back on the circuit. So delighted, in fact, that they insisted I come along too. With a plus one."  
"You're kidding- seriously? Also where did that accent come from?"  
"Fuck, I thought I'd worked it off.  _Virginia._ Not as awful as it could be, I s'pose, but it just spills outta me when I talk about home."  
"And I've never heard it. That's... weird. Anyway, Miss Lawrence, it appears we have the same problem."  
"It appears we do."  
"So  _you_ will be accompanying  _me_ to my mother's gala."  
"Um..."  
"Night, Rosenberg."  
"Goodnight?"

* * *

"So you're going to the gala? With Carmilla? I thought you didn't want to go at all." Laura swings her legs up onto Danny's bed, and Danny peers around the edge of the closet door. "I didn't."  
"So why're you going?"  
"I didn't have a choice, Laura. My folks want me there, and you  _know_ I can't say no to Mama."  
"Your mom is pretty convincing."  
"Conniving, more like. Now she tells me she wants me in a formal dress and heels- Laura, I'm like 5'11" already, how come I need to wear heels?"  
"Stop complaining. Do you have a dress?"  
"No- she told me that, and I quote, 'nothing I owned was going to be formal enough for the occasion'. Which, probably not, but come on." Danny throws up her hands with a sigh. "I can't handle this."  
"What did the invite say?"  
" _Black tie._ "  
"Yeesh."  
"Right?" Danny exclaims, falling to the bed beside Laura. "You're going to need to help me."  
"What are girlfriends for?"  
"I thought you were just for making out with on my bed and looking cute." Danny teases, landing a kiss on Laura's jawline.   
"Danny Lawrence, if your mother heard you talk like that-" Laura chastises with a grin, toppling over onto Danny with a sigh.   
"You're cute."   
"Thanks." Laura grins, landing her own kiss on Danny's lips.

* * *

"Coming!"   
 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._ Danny straightens out her dress and does one final makeup check before running to the door to open it for Carmilla.  
"Boy, do I know how to pick 'em." Carmilla smirks, looking Danny up and down. In her heels, Danny is over 6' tall, but Carmilla's heels take her to 5'11", easily.   
Laura had helped her pick out a red strapless number with a lace up back and a curve hugging shape- it was one of those dresses Danny could never have chosen herself, but she  _had_ picked the heels herself- a pair of gold stilettos that matched the detailing on the dress almost perfectly.  
"Uh- wow." Danny finds herself saying, admiring Carmilla in a similar fashion. Carmilla looks every bit the part of the debutante's daughter, from her intricate crown braid to her sleeved and jeweled white number, and Danny is sure she wouldn't have known it to be Carmilla were it not for the smirk playing across her lips. "You look incredible." She says softly, and Carmilla chuckles. "Thanks, Xena. You look pretty terrific yourself." Carmilla extends an arm and leads Danny into the back of a chauffeured car, directing the driver to their destination with a sharp laugh.   
"So, Danny. What are we in store for tonight?"  
"I feel like I should be asking  _you_ that." Danny admits, grinning when Carmilla shrugs.   
"Well, I'm just Carmilla Karnstein, daughter of renowned hypocrite- I mean,  _socialite_ , Lilita Morgan. Danny Lawrence of the Rosewood Lawrences? How come I don't know anything about that?"  
"You never ask."  
"I'm asking now."  
"Well, be prepared for overwhelmingly, fake friendliness via my mama. She isn't going to know how to react to me going with Lilita Morgan's daughter, but she won't want to seem rude."  
"There it is again." Carmilla notes with a smile.  
"What?"  
"That Virginian accent of yours. Do I get that all night?"  
"Sorry about that."  
"No, I look forward to it."  
Danny feels a chuckle fall from her lips as they pull up to the gala, and Carmilla leads her to the doors.   
As soon as they're inside, Carmilla drags her to the open bar and orders two scotches ("One for me, and one for the pretty lady") and Danny takes to sipping on hers to avoid making eye contact with people who are trying to place who she is- right now, she's Carmilla's date, and she's okay with that. Because as soon as someone recognizes her-  
" _Daniella_!"   
"Mama- Carmilla, this is my mother-"  
"Debra Lawrence of the Rosewood Lawrences. It is  _so_ nice to meet you! Your mother talks so much about you!"  
"All good things, I hope." Carmilla laughs dryly, sending a wink Danny's way.  
"Of course! Nothin' but the best." Debra assures her, and Danny pushes a smile onto her face. "Mama, how are you?"  
"I'm fine, darlin', you know that. But how are  _you_? I have someone I'd like you to meet, over here, he's somewhere..."  
Danny  _knows_ where this is going.  
"Mama, I came with somebody." She says slowly, and even though Carmilla is her... platonic date, she feels the shorter woman sidle up to her and interlock her fingers with Danny's.   
"Oh.  _Oh._ Oh, of course! How silly of me."  
"It's fine, mama. Carmilla asked me to come with her, and I-"  
"Speaking of," Carmilla speaks up, saving Danny from an awkward explanation, "I believe I get a dance with my date. Thank you so very much, Mr. and Mrs. Lawrence, it was so great to meet you." With that, she whisks Danny away from her parents in a move Danny can only assume came from years of practice of evading her own mother.  
"I didn't think you liked me that much,  _Carm_." She teases, letting her arms fall onto Carmilla naturally.  
"I can be swayed." Carmilla shrugs, beginning to gently sway the pair to the music. "Plus, don't you have Veronica Mars to get home to? I couldn't let the socialites eat you."  
"How sweet." Danny smiles, her forehead knocking gently into Carmilla's.   
"Is this a turning point in our relationship?" Danny grins, "Do we like each other now?"  
"I like to think we've always liked each other,  _Daniella_." Carmilla purrs, dangerously close to Danny's lips.  
"Is that so?" Danny asks, letting herself be twirled.  
Carmilla dips her and lands a kiss on her lips. "You let me know if that was a turning point, Xena."

 

 


End file.
